duremfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
MAGIC(rename): MAGIC® is loosely defined as the manipulation of the four forces which govern the psychical universe. MAGIC® may only be wielded by creatures (such as the Durem Humanoids) who have been gifted with a fragmented spirit from the Artisans, and with the capability to understand the laws that govern physics in the universe. The control of MAGIC® Avocator Origins MAGIC® on Durem originated as a spiritual gift from the Artisans to their creations, but the origin of the power itself is yet unknown. Beast, insects, fish, plants, and all other living things on Durem were imparted with a portion of the Artisans spirit, the very energy that manifests within the Artisans and thus are potentially mimic such abilities themselves. It is understood that this spiritual energy used by the Artisans (and gifted to their creations) works with the four known forces and could be considered a fifth force. Because Artisans sacrifice their own spirit to bring life and MAGIC® power to their creations, the total population of their creations directly ties to how strong their spirit currently is. A bigger population leaves an Artisan weak and will often lay dormant for thousands of years. Should a catastrophic event take place and Artisans creations are all but destroyed, their spiritual energy will be returned. Once awoken an Artisan may return to their purpose of creating, or seek new worlds. Applications Avocator While an Artisan is understood to freely wield MAGIC® like a tool, Humans of Durem consider thier weaker applications of MAGIC® to be controlled by Avocators. The name derived from Advocate and Avocation, are wielders of MAGIC® in Durem. While a seasoned Avocator can in theory manipulate all forces, only only two forces can be used in any practical sense: gravitational force, and electromagnetic force. Space Time Firstly, Avocators have the potential to move an object freely through space. Through consistent training, an Avocator may in time command forces to move enormously heavy objects, displace large quantities of matter or even command their own bodies to levitate. Time manipulation, despite being the rarest aspect of MAGIC®, makes it possible for Avocators to control time so much that they can push themselves forward in time or even bring it down to a near-pause. Electromagnetism Secondly, an Avocator can manipulate the electromagnetic fields around themselves and nearby matter, allowing them to discharge electrical current, produce spectrum's of light, alter temperatures and even disassemble matter. Elements Lastly, it is rumored that some Avocators are so powerful that they've also mastered the ability to rearrange matter and even alter change it from one element to another (Example: Turn Carbon into Gold). This power, though very rare, enables them to potentially create elements out of the air itself. Theoretically, a powerful enough Avocator could create their own clothing, meals, tools and even weapons from what would appear to be nothing. Cost Avocators cannot manipulate the forces of nature without enacting a toll on their bodies. The mind (or brain) is both the seat of the gifted Artisan spirit and simultaniously the point of control for MAGIC® and must commit many of the required actions to both muscle memory and to their subconscious. Unsurprisingly, powerful Avocators must train both mind and body in unison as despite the mental preparations, the process still demands extreme amount of physical energy. A good cardiovascular health is mandatory to perform at optimal levels. Avocators who use MAGIC® without discipline run the risk of overworking their brain to a point of causing irreversible damage, insanity or even death. Therefore, it is imperative to any self preserving Avocator to practice control. Limitations While the use of MAGIC® is theoretically limitless to Artisans, the humans and creatures of Durem have their limits while wielding it's power. MAGIC® is divided roughly even among all creatures created by each Artisan and thus, the population and the strength of their creators are considered the ultimate limit of the spiritual power. Should an Artisan die, all of It's creations will lose their spiritual link to MAGIC®. The humans of Durem also possess an immature physical limitation with the use of MAGIC® due to having been gifted MAGIC® and not acquiring the power themselves. This limitation ultimately prevents any one creature from being more than a fragment of any Artisans power. Death is the ultimate limit of any creature that reaches too far with MAGIC®. The minds of such creatures are unable to maintain the concentration required to do the work of the Artisans and any attempts almost certainly result in death.